Green and Black
by TheChiggyPen07
Summary: It was mud. Mud reminded him of swamps. Swamps reminded him of green and black mixed together. Green and black mixed together reminded him of Onua and himself, sharing their special bond.


Hello! Okay Katea-Nui, you asked for it and you got it. Here is my Onua/Lewa. Be prepared for fluff, blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. I do own my own snarky humor.

* * *

Lime kissed orbs looked over the jungle. Mata Nui's jungle. His jungle. Lewa soared high above the treetops, shouting out in pleasure and delight as the air whipped around him in a dance. He loved the air. Heck, he was the Toa of Air! He loved how it danced around you, looking for attention... looking for a dance partner.

That's how Lewa felt sometimes. Being a being of air, he felt he needed that certain dance partner also. It was fun to dance with the air... but he wanted something a bit more. An actual solid being. Solid like the earth. Alive like the air that flowed around Lewa at that very moment. He took a glance down at his swamp.

It was mud. Mud reminded him of swamps. Swamps reminded him of green and black mixed together. Green and black mixed together reminded him of Onua and himself, sharing their special bond. Not a brotherly bond, not a bond of just friendship... just something a bit more.

Lewa sighed and swooped low, landing on a tree branch with the grace of a lithe ballerina. Lewa looked himself over. Now that he thought about it, he was quite feminine. He had the lithe and curved figure that a female would have, and his hands were quite small. The only thing not female about him was his voice, which was rather honey dipped and girly.

He sighed and sat down, leaning his back against the coarse, ragged bark of the tree. Lewa sat there and thought, closing his eyes as sunlight filtered through the leaves and onto his mask. Green and black. Onua and himself.

Onua sighed and sat back. He had just dug nonstop for the past seven hours and he was feeling quite tired. His arms ached and protested as he lifted himself up, his legs screaming at him. Turaga Whenua came over and observed his work.

"My my, Toa! What a splendid job you've done. We should be able to finish in less than two days! That new tunnel to Le-Koro will save us so much time..." Turaga Whenua rambled on, tapping rocks here or there as he examined the almost finished tunnel.

Onua smirked and placed his hand on the elder's head as he said,"Happy to help, Turaga."

Turaga Whenua tapped his chin and looked up at Onua."Toa, I think you should take a break. What with all the hard work you've put into this."

Onua laughed and thanked him, heading back to his hut. On his way, he passed a mirror that seemed to be built into a hut. He glimpsed his reflection briefly. His black exterior and his green eyes and heartlight. Green in black. Green and black. Black and green. This vaguely reminded him of his close friend, Lewa. Oh, their bond was strong, strong enough to bind the Makuta to a raging Muaka's butt.

Onua sighed. His green eyes came nowhere near the intensity of Lewa's. Oh how he could get lost in those deep depths of jungle greenery and spirit... His eyes? Oh, Onua thought they resembled moss. The type of moss that grew in deep underground tunnels.

Yeah.

Onua sighed and continued to his hut, greeting some of the many matoran he passed. Finally, he reached his hut. What was stuck on his door surprised him. It seemed that a very emerald green leaf had flown in through one of the tunnels and had gotten stuck in his door. Onua removed it, smiling. He couldn't wait for the tunnel to be finished.

As he stepped inside and lay down on his bed, Onua could already hear the cheers and music coming from Le-Koro as they celebrated the tunnels completion. Sighing, he lay down and closed his eyes, leaf clutched in one hand.

Lewa settled down in his bed, a smile imprinted on his face. Turaga Matau had received news from Onu-Koro saying that the tunnel would most likely be finished by tomorrow, meaning the Turaga had to plan a party as a celebration. Lewa sighed. Turaga Matau always like to party, if it was for a good reason or not. Lewa was happy that the tunnel would be finished soon.

It meant Onua could visit him more often, and a lot faster in case of emergency. Like Lewa getting bored. Yes, such a dire emergency. But he knew Onua wouldn't mind because he enjoyed his company. And Lewa enjoyed his company as well. Maybe more than was natural. Lewa's smile widened even more and he settled into his blanket, falling asleep quickly.

The next morning, Onua awoke fully charged and determined. He wanted to finish this tunnel quick so he could visit Lewa, and so they could both joke about Matau's party addictions. He still had the leaf, which he had tucked into his mask for safe keeping.

When he approached where the tunnel would be, he saw many of the matoran hard at work, Turaga Whenua urging them on and shouting words of encouragement. Onua smiled and laughed, drawing his twin drills. Like Lewa's twin katana. Onua shook his head, the leaf bobbing side to side, and began hammering away at the solid rock.

Sturdy.

Unbreakable.

The complete opposite of air. But then again, you couldn't break air, only go through it. Onua tried to take his mind off of that at the moment. While he had been thinking, he never noticed how close he'd gotten to the surface. He broke and light poured in, momentarily blinding the matoran.

Cheering could be heard from above and Onua peekd through, only to see many little green bodies. They'd made it. Onua stepped back and let the Turaga through first, then allowed the matoran after Whenua. Finally, the last matoran hopped through and Onua was about to emerge, when a flash of green bolted in and tackled him.

"Onua-brother!" Lewa cried, listening to the resounding echo. Onua laughed and punched his brother playfully, earning a mock pout.

"Good to see you too, brother." Onua chuckled and something tickled his mask. He glanced up and reached for the leaf, plucking it from his mask."I think one of your leaves came down here for a visit." He took the leaf and handed it to Lewa, who laughed as he twirled it around in his fingers.

"I guess-think it was excited-happy for the deep-tunnel building." Lewa smiled at Onua, lime orbs twinkling. Onua couldn't help but stare.

That was when everything went terribly wrong.

The tunnel began shaking in a giant earthquake, one that even Onua couldn't prevent.

"Brother!" Lewa cried as Onua shoved him out, saving the emerald Toa from the falling rocks. Onua coughed as rising dust entered his lungs and tried dodging the falling rocks.

Lewa tore at the enterance, trying to get in without being hit. But no, sadly rocks were falling everywhere, preventing entrance.

Onua felt something sharp and jagged hit the back of his head and the world swam. He coughed violently and stumbled, falling onto the rough earth. Heh, how is element, the very earth, could be his worst enemy. Well, now it was coming down around him, to embrace him in the loving hug of darkness.

Lewa watched, horrified, as the rocks stopped falling. The music had died and matoran gathered around, Onu-matoran whispering worriedly about themselves. Matau reached forward and put a comforting hand on Whenua's shoulder. Lewa's mouth hung open, the leaf that Onua had given him clutched firmly in his hand.

Lewa immediatly tucked it behind his mask like Onua had and dove at the rocks, digging at them furiously. Tears of frustration escaped his eyes as he cried silently, his normally cheerful smile nothing but a hard line. The matoran just stared as their Toa, protecter of the sky, began digging, using his hands like shovels.

Onua couldn't describe how he felt. No, he literally couldn't. His mouth was full of tiny rocks. To summarize it, it felt like being pummeled to a pulp by the Makuta then given to the Brotherhood of Makuta as a chew toy. Yes, that's how bad it was. Onua tried to move, but couldn't, for rocks has seemingly pinned all movable limbs down so they kissed hard earth.

Onua gave a small, delirious chuckle as he thought. He, Onua Nuva, was Toa of the hard earth, and yet he was a softy at heart. How ironic.

Lewa sat back a minute, panting. Turaga Matau opened his mouth, about to say something, but Lewa started at it again, this time with more vigor. He pushed rocks aside, brushing away dirt and dodging still intact stalagmites. How deep was it? Lewa couldn't remember, but he just wanted to get to his brother.

The air needed the earth, and the earth needed the air. Without the earth, the air would just be an empty void, a space of nothingness. Finally, Lewa found a small pocket where he found Onua's hand. Lewa touched it, happy to find it still warm and not cold.

He began digging again, carefully placing the rocks so they wouldn't crush them. Just like how Onua had taught him. Finally, Lewa placed away the final rock. Now that he had found his brother, he felt elated. Onua was still alive and breathing. Lewa reached back blindly and stole Turaga Matau's staff, earning a "Hey!" and used the dull end to poke Onua in the side.

When nothing happened, Lewa did it again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

"Lewa, I'm alive you idiot."

Lewa laughed. That was his brother all right. Onua propped himself up onto his elbows and spat out the rocks, happy to have them leave. He glanced at Lewa and swiped the staff away, prodding the Toa of Air in the side.

Lewa scooched away and grabbed the staff again, about to poke him before Matau grabbed Whenua's staff and hit Lewa over the head. Lewa winced and rubbed his head as Matau took his staff, scolding Lewa about taking things without asking. The villagers laughed as they watched Lewa sulk, Turaga Matau continuing on with his boring lecture.

Whenua tapped his shoulder and said,"Brother, I do believe you put about a third of the island to sleep." Turaga Matau's eyes widened as he took a closer look at his crowd. Toa Onua and Lewa were leaning on each other, eyes closed, pretending to be sleeping. Turaga Matau and Whenua glanced at one another, then, raising their staffs in unison, hit both Toa on the head at the same time.

The Onu and Le matoran roared with laughter at the sight. Toa Onua immediatly sat up, clutching his throbbing head. Lewa gave a surprised cry and toppled right into Onua, knocking them both over. The position they landed in was nothing short of embarrassing. Onua had landed on his back, while Lewa had landed on top of him, arms on either side of Onua's head to stop them from smacking masks.

Onua and Lewa blushed Tahu red, Turaga Whenua and Matau ushering the matoran back up to the platforms. Lewa scrambled off of Onua and cleared his throat nervously, looking away. Onua blinked a couple of times, as if trying to awake from a dream.

Both sat there in stunned silence for a while, before Lewa felt something tickling his mask. The leaf! He had completely forgotten about it. Lewa touched it gently and smiled slightly.

Onua looked at Lewa and said slowly,"Lewa, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I thought I'd get it off my chest by saying it right now. Lewa, I-" Onua was suddenly cut off when Lewa held a finger to his lips.

"Shush, you babble-talk too much." With that, Lewa leaned forward and slowly, but gently, brushed his lips against the ebony Toa's. Onua was stone still. Well, that was more Pohatu's forte but oh well.

"Wow, Lewa if you really feel that way then why did you just say so in the first place?" Onua looked at the green Toa expectantly. Lewa laughed and smiled sweetly as he said,"Because, action-moves are strong-tougher than speech-words."

Onua smiled and leaned forward, catching the Air Toa's chin in his hand. Carefully, he titled his head and the two fit their lips together, warming into the loving kiss.

"I heart-love you earth-brother."

Onua smiled and nodded."I love you too, Lewa."

* * *

I so could've made this way better. Really. It sucks. Please R&R!


End file.
